


Shelter

by hernameinthesky



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Depression, Drabble, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: She’s been stuck deep in the darkness for weeks, ever since she messed up and they had to leave Chicago, but when Rose says, “Lets get out of here,” she feels the familiar thrill of adventure all the same.
Relationships: Lissa Dragomir & Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during From the Journal of Vasilisa Dragomir (from Vampire Academy: The Untold Stories) between June 15 and June 27. After reading The Untold Stories I became nostalgic for Lissa and Rose’s sweet, borderline romantic friendship at the beginning of the series, and this is the result. It also fills the ‘slice of life’ square on my Trope Bingo card.

She’s been stuck deep in the darkness for weeks, ever since she messed up and they had to leave Chicago, but when Rose says, “Lets get out of here,” she feels the familiar thrill of adventure all the same. Rose is all adventure and noise and planning three steps ahead before saying _screw it_ and doing whatever she feels like, and Lissa follows her even when she knows it’s a bad idea because at least it’s always exciting. Which is ironic, she thinks absently as they take their seats on the train, because supposedly its Rose’s job to follow her. 

“Here, take my jacket,” Rose says. 

Lissa hadn’t even been aware she was cold (how does Rose _do_ that? _),_ but now she feels the cold night air ghosting across her skin and takes the coat gratefully. It’s still warm from Rose’s body and the familiar smell is comforting. As the train sets off, the city falling away behind them as they race towards fresher air, she lays her head on Rose’s shoulder, feeling unusually peaceful. Sometimes  she feels like she’s going to fall and drown in a pit of darkness, and Rose is the only thing she has to cling to. She curls closer, but says nothing. It’s the sort of thing Rose doesn’t like to hear, that makes her worry. Makes her worry more, anyway, since she’s always worrying about Lissa. Lissa hates that, she doesn’t want Rose to have to worry about her. She doesn’t want to need Rose this much. 

“We can stay somewhere close to the beach. I bet there won’t be any Moroi there, too much sun,” Rose is saying, quietly like she’s speaking more to herself than Lissa. Lissa isn’t even sure where they’re going, but the beach sounds nice. “Maybe we could get new IDs there. I don’t think we should keep using the ones we have now for much longer, but I don’t want them delivering to the house... Remind me to find a place near the library so we can google.”

Lissa laughs for the first time in a month. She can see in the reflection in the window that it makes Rose smile. 

“Is that what you think the library is for? Breaking the law?”

“Breaking the law to protect my best friend. What better use is there?”

Lissa closes her eyes, still smiling. “You always protect me."

"I always will. You can count on me."

"I know. You can count on me too. You know that, right?"

"There's nothing I need protection from."

”I know. But if there ever is, I'll be there."

She hears Rose swallow. Rose is the fiercest person Lissa has ever known, but sometimes she cracks open and Lissa sees the vulnerability beneath. It’s not the first time it’s occurred to Lissa that she’s all Rose has in the same way Rose is all she has, and when Rose winds their fingers together she wonders why she’s never said anything before now.

“I mean it,” she says. “I’m here for you, whenever you need me.”

“I know,” Rose whispers into her hair, holding her hand tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think, good and bad, particularly on Lissa’s characterisation since there are so many different opinions about her in the fandom.


End file.
